


Así es como terminaron juntos

by AlexBelanim



Series: Anomalia [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBelanim/pseuds/AlexBelanim
Summary: Muchos Ben´s la conocían y conocían de lo que era capaz. Pero la verdad es que era algo de ver para creer. Ella era un el resultado de una situación que paso totalmente inesperada y debió ser imposible, una anomalía.Y eso era exactamente lo que pasa a su alrededor. Su propia aura energizada cambiaba las acciones esperadas de las cosas por cosas improbables que llevaban a resultados inexplicables e improbables.Fue por eso que ella NO debe meterse en donde no le incumbe.
Relationships: Albedo/Ben Tennyson
Series: Anomalia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874005





	Así es como terminaron juntos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Sí, sé que debería continuar mi trabajo de Ben G-10, pero me atasco. Como realmente bloquear. Pon fin a la mitad de todo eso, yo creo esto. Espero que te haya gustado.  
> Continuaré Ben G-10, no te preocupes. Esto terminó siendo una serie con diferentes Ben y diferentes univers porque tengo muchas ideas y no puedo dejar de escribirlas.  
> Pues veremos más tarde y disfrutamos.

Todo empezó en un día soleado en el sector 5 en el planeta comercial Xaar-12. Anomalía, Ana para los amigos, se encontraba ahí porque alguien pensó que era una buena idea agarrar el aniquilar y desmantelarlo para vender sus partes a los mejores postores.   
Si bien en pedazos no es tanto problema que juntos, no era una buena idea tener pedazos de la bomba más peligrosa de todos los multiversos esparcida por diferentes y dudosas manos.   
Eso la llevo a uno de los planetas más áridos, calientes, y peligrosos del universo. “Lo que uno hace para mantener las realidades a salvo”. Este planeta no era conocido por ser un lugar turístico, por lo menos no para gente decente, era la base de contrabandos de armamento y tecnología ilegal.  
Paseando entre los diferentes puestos de chatarra veía cada pequeña pieza con suma atención. Se detuvo al encontrar lo que busca alrededor de un montón de pesos pesados que empezaban su empujen por misma pieza.   
Empujando gente sin preocuparse de los modales se paró enfrente al vendedor y señalo la pieza.   
― ¿Cuánto por esto? ―   
―Es una pieza muy solicitada y rara- ―   
―Sí, sí, sí solo dime cuánto. ― No tenía tiempo, ganas, ni paciencia para un show vendedor. La cara de decepción fue casi un alivio para su molestia.   
―300 piezas. ―   
―100 piezas ―   
―Muy poco, 200 piezas. ―  
―180 piezas. ― El vendedor hizo una mueca antes de asentir. Ana saco su dinero y lo aventó al mostrador como agarraba la pieza.   
“Por fin.” Ana creyó que era lo último de su viaje, hasta que vio a un joven humano de cabellos castaños y mirada azul pelear verbalmente con un molesto tetraman. “¡BEN!”   
Si Ana sabia sus poderes, sabía que debía tener cuidado. Ser más observadora y analizar mejor la situación. Debió preguntarse ¿Cómo es que Ben 23 estaba hasta acá? Ella debió hacer muchas cosas, pero era una impulsiva profesional.   
― ¡Mira esperpento! No voy a pagar por una pieza que obviamente no vale 800 piezas ― El joven humano veía con un gran enojo al tetraman que parecía cada vez más frustrado con él. A él poco le importaba.   
―Escucha pequeño mamífero- ― Ana le tomo menos de un segundo agarrar el brazo del chico y alejarlo de tetraman que se quedó con la palabra en la boca.   
Ignorando las incógnitas de “Ben” lo arrastro lejos de todas las tiendas y, aún más importante, del tetraman. Ana se dio la vuelta viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.   
― ¿Qué haces aquí, Ben? ― El joven la volteo a ver con una ceja encarada y una postura de superioridad que no cuadraba mucho con el Ben 23. “Un momento…”   
― ¿Quién eres? ¿Y quién es este supuesto Ben? ― “… No Ben” Ana se palmeo el rostro recordado a otro sujeto que se parecía a Ben, hasta cierto punto de la historia, y que obviamente podría estar en este tipo de lugares.   
Albedo de Galvan.   
―Sujeto equivocado. Lo siento. ― Ana tenía toda la intención de irse sino fuera detenida por el galvan humano.   
―Creo que tienes cierto conocimiento y exijo que me lo digas. ― “Ooo, se lo está ganando” Ana respiro para calmar su creciente molestia. Antes de encarar al chico con brazos cruzados y una mirada de burla.   
―Oh no te gustaría saber, Albedo ― Se mostró sorprendido al oír su nombre antes de fruncir el ceño.   
― Así que sabes quién soy ― Ana empezó a caminar lejos de Albedo sabiendo que el galvan humano la siguiera, aunque sea solo para saber sobre Ben. ― ¿Cómo es eso posible? ―  
― Se muchas cosas, no se todo, pero casi. Y sé cómo te convertiste en eso y por qué. Lo cual no entiendo, pero cada quien a cada cual. ― No dudo en aplicar más burla sardónica en su voz para molestia de Albedo.   
― No me sorprende que tu falta capacidad de compresión. ― Ana casi sentía la vena de enojo salir de ella por su frente. ¿Quién se creía este? Pedía que le diera una buena lección. Con una sonrisa maliciosa se le ocurrió una mejor idea, una la cual no destruiría el tiempo.   
― Lo hiciste para lamerle las botas a Azmuth ― Albedo apunto de discutir fue callado por Anomalía con una mano sobre su boca impidiéndole decir palabra alguna. ― Lo cual es muy estúpido en más de un sentido, ósea ves a este tipo con el ego del tamaño de cinco galaxias y básicamente le das más ensaña intentando recrear su invención solo para demostrar algo que nunca va admitir. ―  
Albedo tenía un profundo ceño y la cara roja del puro enojo, Ana sonrió internamente con su improvisado plan en marcha, solo tenía que hacerlo enojar un poco más y distraerlo lo suficientemente para que ella pueda irse sin responder ninguna de sus preguntas que lo conducirían a Ben.   
― Y te causo esto ― Señalo toda su apariencia humana, sabiendo lo desagradable que para él era estar así. ― Hormonas y quien sabe más. Sé que ahora estas buscas una manera de regresar a tu forma original y no aprovechar el hecho de que puedes ser irreconocible en más de una galaxia para hacer lo que quieras. Pero que he de esperar para un ser tan unidimensional de pensamiento ―   
Albedo ahora tenía una expresión desconcierta con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos desorbitados, ella tomo esta oportunidad de sorpresa que Albedo tenía para irse de su vista desapareciendo en un astro de luz.   
Ana no lo noto, no supo mirar. Porque ella debería ser más observadora y más analítica, pero era muy impulsiva. Por eso no se dio cuenta que lo único que no quería que pasara, paso.   
….  
Todos conocen los inicios de Ben 23; El niño que perdió a su abuelo antes de conseguir el omnitrix y en vez de ser un héroe se transformó en una celebridad hasta que la presencia de Ben Primus cambio su forma de pensar y de ver los extraterrestres. Ahora siendo guiado por Azmuth y Tetrax está siguiendo el verdadero camino del héroe.   
Pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea un chico de 14 años.   
― ¿Cuánto falta? ― Tetrax conto desde diez hacia atrás mentalmente, calmando la leve irritación que sentía por el chico ahora mismo. ― ¡Tetrax! ¡No me ignores! ―  
En estos momentos se preguntaba cuando costaría ponerle un bozal.   
―Llegaremos cuando debamos llegar. ―  
―Pero estoy aburridoooooo. ― Ben se desplomo en su asiento con un puchero. Fue en estos momentos que Tetrax se preguntaba porque Azmuth accedió en dejarle el omnitrix al chico.   
No, borren eso. Él ya sabía por qué. A pesar de sus infantilismos y su actitud arrogante Ben era el único que podía darle uso al omnitrix tal y como Azmuth pensaba que debía usarse. El arca que une al universo y lo demostraba cada vez cuando salvaba a las personas con o sin cámaras al aire, cuando usaba sus habilidades para ayudar a la gente, cuando daba su dinero a los que lo necesitan, además de las veces que los escuchaba para ayudar a otras razas.   
― ¡Tetraaaaax! ― Aun así, era un niño. La alarma de su nave señalo que ya habían llegado a su destino. lo cual alegro a Tetrax que sabía que no iba aguantar otro minuto ahí a menos que a Ben le apareciera mágicamente un botón de silencio.   
La base espacial de los plomeros Delta-20 se encontraba cerca de un planeta pacífico y abierto universalmente. Eso quiere decir que era normal ver extraterrestres de diferentes mundos paseándose dentro y fuera de la base de plomeros.   
Tetrax tendría que dar un paquete de parte de Azmuth mientras Ben veía y aprendía de Tetrax la forma en que se manejaba políticamente la asignatura. Por orden de Azmuth que, en sus palabras, “Es necesario aprender la importancia de buenas relaciones para la paz entre personas”.   
A lo que Ben respondió, para diversión de Tetrax, “¿No deberías venir también? Ya sabes, para aprender cómo ser amable y no un viejo áspero”. Tetrax estaba seguro que si no se hubiera reído por debajo no estaría encargado de esta misión solo con Ben.   
Al aterrizar en la estación de los plomeros, Tetrax podía ver el ligero temblor de emoción en la pierna de Ben o como enroscaba y desenroscaba sus dedos con expectación. El chico estaba emocionado a pesar de que su rostro mostraba un gesto distante e indiferente. Si Ben era bueno en algo era en encubrir sus sentimientos.   
Esto era algo que lo asombraba y preocupaba de igual manera. Ben se crio desde los diez años en el medio del entretenimiento, era lógico que adquiriera habilidades de actuación y como ocultar sus verdaderas emociones.   
Aunque útil, ante las cámaras y contra los enemigos, Ben encubría sus sentimientos todo el tiempo sin importar donde estaba o con quien. Esto lo llevo a notar bien los pequeños gestos que Ben tenia para descifrar como realmente se sentía el niño.   
A Tetrax le daba un mal sabor de boca sobre esto. Que Ben fuera tan consciente de que sus emociones puedan usarse en su contra era triste, pero no descartaba la utilidad de esta enseñanza que le proporcionaba al pequeño héroe.   
Abordaron y entraron en la base de los problemas sin ninguna dificultad, ganándose unas cuantas miradas de paso que fueron ignoradas. Ben hizo su trabajo mantener su entusiasmo y su asombro lo más bajo posible.   
Ben fue informado sobre la misión y sabía que esto sería algo fácil. Ir con el Magistrado, darle la información, una plática de cortesía y se van. La verdad no entendía porque Azmuth le ordeno ir a aprender algo que ya sabe.   
“¿Sera castigo por la vez que le grite a ese camarógrafo?” En su defensa ese tipo estaba haciendo comentarios muy feos sobre los alienígenas y otras personas a su alrededor. Debió ver venir el ataque de Vominton.   
Sea o no un castigo, Ben estaba contento de ir a la base y poder ver a los plomeros en acción. Trabajo que le recodaba a su abuelo y que queria hacer cuando tuviera la edad suficiente para entrar a la academia. Tetrax se concentró en la plática con el magistrado, dejando a Ben toda libertad para admirar todo lo demás.   
“No tiene nada de especial”  
“Lo sé, ni siquiera sé porque Azmuth lo dejo conservar el omnitrix a este terrestre.”   
Ben no cambio su expresión entre los susurros mal intencionados quedaban unos agentes cerca de ellos. Que al parecer no tenían la capacidad de modular su voz porque los comentarios no solo llegaron a él sino a Tetrax y al magistrado. El segundo ignorándolos al igual que Ben y el primero dándole una ligera mirada de comprobación al chico. Y tal lo como esperaba Ben se mostraba inmutable ante los plomeros chismosos.   
¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué se enojaría y haría un arrebato? ¿Qué los golpeara o hiciera una escena? Ben creció con este tipo de comentarios despectivos, no hay nada en este universo pueda aventarle que él no podría enfrentar.   
El sonido de explosiones seguidos de las sirenas de la base movilizo a los plomeros a su alrededor. FUEGO PANTANOSO de ojos morados empezó a atacar a los plomeros abriéndose paso entre ellos y liberando a los prisioneros de la base que no tardaron en cargar contra los plomeros.   
“¡Ben!”   
“¡Estoy en eso Tetrax!” Ben se transformó en BIG CHILL volando por los pasillos para encontrar al responsable que había desaparecido de la escena. Los plomeros pueden encargarse de los prisioneros sueltos, para él lo importante era conseguir al responsable.   
Ben llego a la armería donde se encontraba el alienígena revisar entre los estantes antes de agarrar una de las armas. Ben lanzo un ataque de hielo asustando al desconocido que se tambalea hacia atrás soltando el arma en sus manos.   
“Lo siento, no están a la venta” Ben se volvió intangible esquivando la llamarada de fuego antes de volar hacia el criminal intentando congelarlo en su lugar. Cosa que no funciono ya que este quemaba todo hielo que le lanzaba.   
“¿No eres muy intuitivo, ¿verdad? El calor derrite al hielo”   
“Entonces probemos algo diferentes…” Ben golpeo el omnitrix transformándose en humano para luego transformarse en un CUATRO BRAZOS que empezó a crecer de sus brazos espadas atacando al otro.   
Este saltaba hacia atrás esquivando los ataques antes de lanzar bombas de humo que dejaron invisible a Ben por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que el otro se transformara en ECO ECO dando un sonoro grito que aturdieron a Ben hasta des transformarlo.   
“¿C-Cómo?”  
La transformación de ECO ECO cayo con un halo de luz morado mostrando un joven un poco mayor que Ben, de cabellos blancos agarrado en una coleta corta y ojos morados lo que más le llamo la atención a Ben fue la sonrisa descarada que le dio mientras agitaba con su mano izquierda el arma robada además de una copia del omnitrix, que asusto a Ben antes de irse entre su confusión.   
“¿Quién era ÉL?”  
.  
.  
.  
“Su nombre es Albedo” Azmuth dijo con un tono uniforme y calmado, mostrando dos imágenes en la pantalla holográfica; una de Albedo galvan y otra de su versión humana agarrada por las cámaras de los plomeros.   
Ben vio a su mentor con brazos cruzados y un puchero, esperando más información que solo un nombre. Aunque nada de lo que diría Azmuth iba a terminar su estado de nerviosismo, lo más seguro es que solo lo alteraría más de lo que estaba. Ya que encontrar a otra persona con algo similar al omnitrix no era una buena señal.   
“Albedo fue mi asistente y aprendiz en Galvan Prime, pero su obsesión con el omnitrix además de su rabia hacia mí por dejarte tener el omnitrix lo cegó. Se fue para hacer su propia copia. Una inferior, debo decir ya que está atada al original y por eso lo viste atrapado en una versión humana.”   
“Resumiendo, tu asistente loco dejo tu planeta para hacer su propio omnitrix, que no le sirvió ya que está atrapado en un cuerpo humano y ahora quiere tener el omnitrix original” Conto Ben como si explicara un cuento de niños. Azmuth tenía una mueca no convencida sobre la situación, preguntándose que estaría pensando el galvan rebelde.   
“Esa es mi mejor suposición”   
“Entonces, ¿Por qué no tomo mi omnitrix?” Ben señalo su muñeca envuelta con el omnitrix para resaltar su punto.   
“Eso es lo que aún no logro descifrar, su único objetivo en entrar en esa base fue robar un arma de un criminal conocido, pero aparte de eso no agarro nada más.”  
“Bueno, cualquiera que sea su plan. Voy a detenerlo.”   
Azmuth cruzo los brazos atrás de su espalda con un gesto severo mirando al chico arrogante.   
“Esto no es un juego, Ben. Albedo tiene las mismas habilidades que tú, debes tener cuidado cuando te enfrentes a él.” Ben hizo un puchero con su boca, aunque aun así asintió hacia su mentor demostrando que había escuchado sus palabras de advertencia.  
…  
Ben estaba en su forma BIG CHILL persiguiendo Albedo en su forma GOO, en una nave que Albedo había abordado junto a unos mercenarios trasportando tecnología ilegal. Misma nave que había sido detenida por los plomeros. También para que Ben pudiera capturar a Albedo.   
Cada ataque de hielo Albedo lo esquivaba fácilmente en su forma gelatinosa. Ben lanzo un gruñido de frustración viendo que sus ataques no podían detenerlo. Cambiando de estrategia ataco hacia el techo haciendo que colapsara. Albedo se distrajo por el techo roto dándole tiempo a Ben que se acercara en su forma intangible pasando por el cuerpo de Albedo congelando desde adentro.  
Albedo intento evitarlo cambiando a FUEGO PANTANOSO, pero Ben cambio a RAT al mismo tiempo lanzándose a los golpes logrando debilitarlo hasta que regresar a la forma humana, desmayado. Ben sonrió mientras regresaba a su propia forma humana, antes de llamar por el comunicador a Tretax.   
“Tetrax, tengo a Albedo. Ala izquierda, zona de almacenamiento.” Se escuchó una estática antes de oír la voz de Tetrax  
“Voy para allá, Ben”   
Ben se acercó a Albedo con las esposas electromagnéticas que Azmuth siempre le insistían cargar y lo regañaba cada vez que no las veían con él, como si fuera su padre.   
“Bueno, es más padre que el mío” Ben sacudiendo su cabeza de esos pensamientos mientras esposaba a Albedo. Dando toda su atención al humano/alienígena desmayado.   
Albedo se encontraba en una incómoda posición con la cabeza siendo el mayor apoyo de su cuerpo y los brazos torcidos, revisando que no había llegado nadie, Ben acomodo a Albedo en el suelo tomando con cuidado su cabeza y estirando sus extremidades dejando que le diera un buen vistazo a su apariencia humana.   
Según Azmuth la forma humana de Albedo debió ser una copia exacta de la suya, lo cual obviamente no era. Albedo tenía el cabello platinado y la piel un poco más pálida resaltando sus ojeras (¿Qué no dormía?) sus ojos eran morado eléctrico y se veía más maduro que él además de alto.   
“Y de todas las cosas que el omnitrix pudo darle, fue lo que más me faltaba ¿No?” Se enfurruño con los brazos cruzado antes de toparse la mirada entrecerrada de Albedo que hizo que se alejara de un brinco.   
“¡Aaaah!” Ben grito agudamente mientras Albedo lo siguió viendo con la misma mirada molesta y cansada. Ben se aclaró la garganta intentando agarrar su dignidad ya tirada. Tiempo suficiente para que apareciera Tetrax.   
“Buen trabajo, Ben.”  
“Pfft, ¿Acaso lo dudabas?” La cara de Tetrax le hizo saber que no quería saber la respuesta de su pregunta. Albedo soltaba una risa por debajo viendo a Ben con burla. Le frunció el ceño enojado y con un puchero en su boca solo sacando más burlas de Albedo.   
“ ¡Aw! ¿Se enojó él bebe?” Dijo Albedo con sonora. Ben cruzo de brazos sonriendo con malicia para gran desconcierto de Albedo.   
“Vamos que tanto de diviertes, cuando vallamos con ¡Azmuth!” Albedo dejo salir un gruñido de fastidio tumbándose de espalda. Ben no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa divertida.   
…  
Según el acuerdo entre los plomeros y Azmuth; Albedo iría a una celda de contención en Alpha-9 donde se encontraba una de las más seguras cárceles dirigida por plomeros. Los crímenes de Albedo no eran tan graves para encerrarlo en el proyector. Lo cual sorprendió en un principio a Ben hasta que leyó cual fueron sus crímenes; robos pequeños, transportar tecnología ilegal. A pesar de eso, se desconocía el paradero de la tecnología, así que se llegó a la decisión de interrogarlo antes de encerrarlo.   
Albedo estaba encerrado en la base más cercana desde su captura, con su omnitrix envuelto en una capa de metal para neutralizarlo. Ya que Azmuth no apareció en la base para neutralizarlo y tendría que hacerlo cuando llegaran a Alpha-9. Ben se quedó de guardia junto a otros plomeros.   
Ben estaba sentando viendo sus redes sociales y su apretada agenda en su nuevo teléfono, creación de Azmuth a pesar que se viera de la tierra, enfrente de la celda de Albedo que tenía una pared transparente para poder verlo. Ya había pasado la fase de enojo y ahora estaba en pensamientos frustrados.   
“Tretrax capturo al criminal y aun así él se lleva el crédito”  
“¿Esperabas otra cosa? Solo está aquí porque a Azmuth le da lástima” Susurros indiscretos de los plomeros pasaban por los oídos de Albedo. Quien los volteaba a ver con la sutiliza que ellos no tenían para después ver a Ben que seguía su atención en el teléfono.   
No podía decir si el humano no podía oírlos o si solo los estaba ignorando. Aunque podría estar tan distraído que simplemente no le ponía suficiente atención a su alrededor, podía usar esto a su favor. Hacer que el niño portador se enojara con los demás plomeros para crear una distracción y así poder salir.   
Albedo sonrió con malicia antes de hablar.   
“¿Saben lo que dicen de ti?”  
“¿El hecho que soy un inútil? ¿O que solo estoy aquí por lastima? Tendrás que ser más específico” Albedo abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de enderezarse en su lugar, Ben no dejo sus ojos del teléfono en ningún momento y su cara aburrida le hacía ver que esto no era algo de una vez. Albedo encontró este hecho interesante.   
“Lo sabes, ¿y no vas hacer nada?”  
“Si hiciera algo por cada comentario molesto que oigo, medio mundo estaría en hospital”  
“¿Y porque no?” Ben despego su vista de su teléfono viendo la sonrisa no inocente de Albedo y su brillo malvado.   
“Tú realmente estás mal de la cabeza, ¿Verdad?”  
“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hago lo que quiero?”  
“Dañas gente.”  
“Salvando personas dañas gente por igual, aunque sean malvados.” Ben se encogió en su lugar, recordando hace un tiempo no muy lejano que eso no le importaba si significaba que tendría la fama y la atención. “¿Qué pasa con esa cara? ¿Te puse triste?”   
Ben se fijó en Albedo que lo veía con burla, llegándole una epifanía.   
“No eres malvado, solo muy egoísta y arrogante”   
“¿Eso se supone que es una ofensa?” Albedo alzo una ceja con duda sin ver que quería llegar el joven, quien le dio una sonrisa suave dejándolo mudo.   
“No, significa que aun puedes hacer las cosas bien.” Dijo mientras acariciaba su propio omnitrix recordando su cambio de perspectiva que tuvo con Ben Primus y Azmuth. Albedo se quedó callado antes de acostándose de nuevo en su lugar mientras Ben regresaba a su asiento en silencio.  
…  
La nave que llevaría a Albedo también iban Ben y otros cuatro plomeros. A Ben le estaba tomando fuerza de voluntad para no mostrar su incomodidad al no estar con sus propios compañeros. El único en notarlo fue Albedo, por lo que sabía nunca se separaba mucho de sus propios compañeros.  
Ben se quedó de guardia en la celda de contención de Albedo. Ambos sin hacer hablar ni hacer ruido, el primero quedándose viendo su teléfono y el segundo viéndolo fijamente. Lo cual solo aumentaba su incomodidad. Ben intentaba encogerse disimuladamente en su lugar, quito su vista de un segundo de su teléfono para ver a Albedo que le sonrió descaradamente al tener su atención.  
“¡Lo está haciendo apropósito!” Ben iba a darle un comentario burlo si no fuera por el hecho que uno de los plomeros entro al cuarto de contención.  
“Ben, Azmuth está en los comunicadores quiere hablar contigo.”  
“¿Por qué?”  
“Al parecer solo hablara contigo” Ben prefirió ignorar el tono mordaz del plomero, a sabiendas que Azmuth era una influencia muy grande y aunque sea una mínima de atención de parte suya causaba envidia puesto que él solo lo mostraba en cosas realmente “importante”. Ben lo sabía, eso no quiere decir que lo entendía.   
Ben se levantó dirigiéndose a la cabina de comunicación dejando al plomero y a Albedo solos.   
“Maldito niño.” Dijo entre dientes, ¿Cómo un simple humano tenía más grado de jerarquía que él, un plomero hecho y derecho?   
Albedo vio al plomero con una mirada entrecerrada antes de rodar los ojos, por lo menos con Ben estaba en un tranquilo silencio, no quería oír las quejas de un simple plomero. Este se fijó en el ceño fruncido del Galván humanizado antes de hablar de nuevo.   
“Y ese niño se agarró del éxito de Tetrax por capturarte, no entiendo como no lo lanzamos de la nave de una vez.”  
“Él fue quien me capturo…” No tenía razón para defenderlo, así que atribuía esta acción al hecho que no le gustaba la información incorrecta. El plomero lo vio con el ceño fruncido, si incrédulo por lo que dijo o molesto porque lo corrigió no sabía decir.   
“Entonces debe ser aún más inútil que él”  
“¿Qué dice eso de ti? ¿Qué ni siquiera tuviste alguna mínima oportunidad de lograr capturarme en comparación de Ben Tennyson?” Albedo le dio un tono condescendiente fastidiando más al plomero que sin dudarlo le lanzo un golpe en la mandíbula haciendo que este cayera al suelo.   
“¡¿Qué crees que haces?!” Ambos, plomero y criminal, voltearon a ver al recién llegado Ben que tenía el ceño fruncido en un enojo que nunca antes habían visto. Hasta el plomero sintió una onza de miedo por esa mirada. “Te he hecho una pregunta; ¿Qué crees que haces?”  
“El prisionero intento escapar―”  
“No te insultes con una mentira tan tonta, y más importante, no me insultes a mí. Si Albedo realmente intentara escapar no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación porque estarías muerto.” Ben no estaba seguro de esa afirmación, pero por la mirada de miedo que le dio el plomero no quiso rectificarse. “Regresa a tu puesto”   
El plomero gruño por de nuevo sin siquiera molestarse en ocultarlo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.   
“Espero que estés consiente que este comportamiento lo reportare a tu superior”   
“¿Disculpa?”   
“Golpear a un prisionero sin motivo se considera un abuso de poder en el sistema de los plomeros, un comportamiento que se debe castigar.”   
“¿Y quién crees―”  
“Soy el protegido de Azmuth y agente de los plomeros en encargos superiores a código Beta, alpha y omega, línea superior de cualquier plomero de guardia delta, por lo tanto, tu jefe. ¿Tienes otra pregunta tonta o ya terminaste?” Ben se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente al plomero que empezaba a sudar frio sin creer que tan consiente estaba él de su posición entre los plomeros por ser protegido de Azmuth y llevar consigo el omnitrix.  
Sin decir otra palabra el plomero se retiró dejando a ambos portadores en solos. Albedo aún estaba en el piso sintiendo la picazón del golpe aumentar, Ben se acercó a ayudarlo solo para alejarse ante la actitud defensiva de Albedo. Se quedó parado mientras Albedo se recuperaba a su propio ritmo y se sentaba en su lugar.   
Ambos quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Ben fingió estar de nuevo concentrado en su teléfono estaba vez sin sentir la mirada de Albedo que se quedó pensativo.   
“… ¿Por qué?”  
“Tu fuerte no son las preguntas, ¿verdad?”  
“No intentes evadir la pregunta, sabes a lo que me refiero.” Albedo se le quedo viendo a Ben que le regreso la mirada llevándose el teléfono a los labios con gesto pensativo.   
“Era… era lo correcto.” Albedo se sorprendió un poco por el tono bajo, pero verdadero de Ben. “Además que ya me andaba fastidiando desde hace tiempo, así que es un grato extra.”   
Ben le dio una sonrisa brillante que contagio a Albedo puesto que su labio quiso contraerse en una pequeña sonrisa de respuesta.   
…  
Llegaron sin ningún otro problema a la base Alpha-9. Mientras los plomeros escoltaban a Albedo a la sala de interrogación, Ben los dejo para reunirse con Azmuth, quien estaba con el magistrado a cargo de la base.   
“¿Qué onda, Azmuth?”   
“¿No puedes dar un saludo correcto?”  
“Nopp” Dijo resaltando la última “p” solo para burlarse del Galván que dejo soltar un suspiro sin ganas, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios. El magistrado vio la interacción de estos dos y solo pudo encogerse de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.  
“Confió que no hubo ningún inconveniente.” Menciono hacia Ben quien cruzo los brazos.   
“¿De parte de Albedo? No. Por otra parte, creo que deberías darle una lección a tu plomero sobre el abuso de poder y las consecuencias de este.” Tanto el magistrado como Azmuth lo vieron con sorpresa antes de que Ben continuara. “El agente Tratus golpeo a Albedo sin ninguna justificación. Luego quiso mentirme diciendo que fue para detener un intento de escape, pero Albedo ni siquiera se había quitado las esposas.”  
“Ya veo. Quiero decir que estoy sorprendido, pero sería una mentira. No es la primera vez que el plomero Tratus ha tenido una queja así.”   
La conversación fue abruptamente interrumpida por una explosión. Los tres vieron el origen de esta donde algunos plomeros disparaban entre el humo, donde se encontraba reos intentado escapar y Albedo.   
“¡Cierren todas las compuertas! ¡No dejen que Albedo se escape!”  
“No lo hará” Ben se transformó en Big Chill pasando por todo el desastre para encontrar a Albedo. Entre el ataque algunos presos lograron escapar y robarles armas a los plomeros, solo dificultaba el encontrar a Albedo.   
Ben vio a Tratus y Albedo, este último en su forma humana, uno enfrente al otro. Tratus estaba derribado mientras que Albedo estaba de pie con un arma de plomero apuntándole.   
“El chico tenía razón, si quisiera escapar te mataría.” Dijo Albedo con una sonrisa oscura. Ben oyó como el tiempo de su reloj acababa, pero eso no le impidió ir hacia adelante para proteger con su cuerpo al plomero esperando un disparo que nunca llego.   
Ben abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con la mirada entrecerrada y oscura de Albedo, con los labios levantados en lo que parecía ser un gruñido y la pistola aun apuntándolos, pero sin disparar. Ben se levantó enfrente Tratus protegiéndolo del ataque de Albedo.   
Albedo levanto la pistola a lo alto disparando lejos de la mira de ambos plomeros al panel de control liberando los últimos prisioneros causando más caos y dándole acceso a Albedo de liberar su omnitrix. Transformándose en BIG CHILL dejo el arma lanzando aliente gélido a Ben y Tratus, este último para salvarse empujo a Ben al suelo.   
Albedo congelo su brazo con el omnitrix antes de acercarse a su rostro. Ben sintió el aliento gélido de Albedo, y a pesar de estar en una completa desventaja no sentía miedo de Albedo.   
“Estamos a mano”  
…   
Albedo se escapó. Al igual que todas las veces que se encontraba con él. Ben estaba entre harto y expectante de la siguiente alerta de Albedo. Azmuth llego a la conclusión que Albedo consigue la tecnología para su propio interés científico para lograr hacer proyectos donde en Galvan estaría prohibido. Consiguiendo recursos monetarios al vender armas ilegales. Así que no era un criminal de categoría muy alto, sino fuera por el hecho de que sea un poseedor de un omnitrix semi-funcional, a palabras de Azmuth.  
Cada encuentro que tenían los dos portadores no era como Ben esperaba, se sentía más un juego que una verdadera batalla de enemigos mortales como los que salían en sus comics. Ben se retraía si sentía que lo iba a lastimar de gravedad, aunque no hacia eso ya en ninguno de sus enemigos, y Albedo parecía pagarle con la misma moneda. No hacía nada para dañarlo de forma grave.   
Era uno de los hechos que más resaltaba en la cabeza de Ben en estos momentos, en su cuarto abrazado de una almohada en solitario sin nada que hacer le daba el tiempo de pensar a profundidad en Albedo, algo que llevaba revoloteando en su cabeza desde hace tiempo.   
“No es un mal tipo” Era la conclusión más aproximada que le daba Ben a Albedo, recordando como la última batalla este lo había empujado para encerrarlo, pero a la vez lo había salvado de un ataque a su espalda.   
Sabía que no era un mal tipo, solo que no era un buen tipo. Era egoísta y arrogante, pero no de la forma quiero conquistar esto o quiero ser el más rico de no sé qué.   
Azmuth había dicho que Albedo solo adquiere recursos para su propia investigación, investigación que podría no ser bien vistas en Galván. Ben asume tiene que ver algo fuera del omnitrix porque en ningún momento se lo ha intentado quitar, usaba su propio omnitrix como una herramienta para un fin en vez de “el arma más poderosa del universo”.   
Pensar en Albedo lo hacía recordar las charlas y burlas que se intercambiaban. Nunca fueron para mostrar superioridad, sino como una burla entre amigos. Como si se conocieran desde siempre y podrían llevarse de maravilla.  
“Apuesto que nos llevaríamos mejor si Albedo dejara el crimen atrás.” Ben sacude la cabeza. Él no quiere llevarse mejor con Albedo, quiere capturarlo y detenerlo. Cualquier cosa que pase desde ahí va ser decisión de Albedo.   
Ben gira sobre su cama hundiendo más su rostro en la almohada con la imagen de la sonrisa burlona de Albedo fresca en su mente. Un leve sonrojo junto una sonrisa se hicieron presentes en él sin poder evitarlo.   
…  
“¿De que querías hablar, Tetrax?” Azmuth pregunto mirando fijamente su empleado. Tetrax se veía decidido y ligeramente molesto, pero no con el Galván sino con la situación en la que se encontraba Ben.   
“Creo que el caso de Albedo se debe asignar directamente a los plomeros. No es un criminal de clase Omega, ni siquiera Alpha. Llamarnos cada vez que hace un pequeño robo solo distrae más a Ben, estoy seguro que los plomeros se pueden encargar fácilmente.”  
Había algo de razón y lógica en lo que decía Tetrax, pero intuyo que había mucho más de lo que decía y él quería la verdad. Tetrax se veía perturbado, específicamente quería que aceptara su propuesta y no era la primera vez que decía algo similar, aunque normalmente no era tan directo. Algo sabía él o algo presentía para tener esa necesidad de mantener a Ben alejado de Albedo.   
“¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?” Tetrax pareció meditarlo por un momento antes de hundirse en un suspirar y bajar la mirada.  
“He estado en misiones con Ben, y nunca se enfrentó con un enemigo como se ha enfrentado como Albedo”   
“No veo que se haga mucho daño” Azmuth conocía las pocas tendencias violetas de estos dos. Algo que le desconcertaba y le parecía interesante a la vez, pues no sabía la razón detrás de esto.   
“¡Ese es el problema! Ben es muy cuidadoso a la hora de atacar a Albedo. Como si no quiera hacerle ningún daño. No parece pelear con afán de atraparlo, sino como fuera un juego…” Tetrax flexiono y libero sus dedos en un gesto nervioso. “También por la forma que hablan o como Ben habla de Albedo. Azmuth, he visto todas las miradas de ese chico y esta es la primera vez que Ben tiene una mirada como la que le da a Albedo. Y no sé porque paso esto, pero creo que debemos mantenerlo alejado antes de que empeore y se lastime.”  
Azmuth abrió los ojos y boca ligeramente con sorpresa, entendiendo el racionamiento de Tetrax. La descripción que le daba sumados con el comportamiento inusual de Ben que ha mostrado últimamente. Solo apuntaba a esa conclusión.   
Azmuth le dio la espalda a Tetrax fijándose en las pantallas con una sola intención.   
“Llamare a los plomeros.”  
…  
La próxima vez que Albedo robo algo, y fue detectado, no estaba Ben para detenerlo. Se sintió molesto por ese hecho ¿Creía que unos simples plomeros podían detenerlo tanto que no valía la pena que Ben se presentara? De mostro su enojo golpeando un poco, demasiado, a los plomeros con su forma de RATH.   
La segunda vez que paso esto, Albedo supo que alguien había metido mano para que Ben no fuera a pelear contra él. No es que le importara, pero se había acostumbrado a respuestas inteligente y comentarios sarcásticos en vez de molestos silencios o gritos de los plomeros. Ben, por lo menos, hacia interesante sus peleas.   
La tercera vez sabía que Azmuth estaba evitando directamente que su protegido lo viera, había atacado en una zona en la tierra ¡Por todos los cielos! Era imposible que Ben 23 no viniera a pelear contra él para salir en cámaras o lo que sea que hace en la tierra.   
Albedo no sabía porque este sentimiento que le retorcía las tripas al no ver a Ben, y culpa ese hecho el ser más descuidado con sus próximos atracos, casi tentando a dejarse a capturar para ver al portador de ojos azules. Dio gracias a su inteligencia que regreso a sus sentidos y no lo hizo.   
Regreso a su nave/ guardia, calmándose a sí mismo de estas emociones de necesidad y nerviosismo. Ya calmado pudo pensar en las últimas semanas y los últimos acontecimientos. Quería ver a Ben, eso era obvio. Lo que no entendía era ¿Por qué?   
Era molesto, con sus respuestas inteligentes a sus burlas. Siempre una respuesta, un contrataque, una pequeña batalla mental para ver quien le cierra la boca a quien. Muy terco, nunca se rendía no importa que su inteligencia y su habilidad con la tecnología siempre estaría un paso adelante que él.   
Siempre estaba ahí para detenerlo o para detener al siguiente criminal, nunca dejaba de insistir que no era malvado solo egoísta, como sí eso le hiciera cambiar. Era demasiado bueno, para hacer el bien, para ayudar a la gente, para hacer lo correcto, para alegrarlo, para combatirlo, demasiado bueno logrando que lo admirara.   
Albedo abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa de su conclusión, dejo salir un pequeño “oh” de sus labios agrietados con la repentina necesidad de decir el nombre ajeno. Ya sabía lo que tenía y no debería tenerlo.   
Era ilógico, estaban en bando contrarios de la ley, más por su culpa que por la de Ben. Eran de dos especies diferentes, aunque el omnitrix solucionaban eso. Las edades eran diferentes (no era cierto; Los galvanes tienen diferentes términos de edad que los humanos, a lo mucho el seria uno a dos años mayor que Ben). Ben era el bueno, él era el malo y eso no se podía refutar, simplemente no se podía.   
Aun así, no pudo dejar salir una sonrisa al tocarse el corazón y sentir su puso acelerado al solo pensar en Ben. Y solo pudo culpar a una cosa;   
“Estúpido cuerpo hormonal”  
…  
“Debería estar feliz, ¿Verdad?”  
Ben se preguntaba tumbado en el sillón de la sala, después de pasar todo el día con su agente por los contratos promocionales, pero no pudo evitar estar más distraído de lo usual. Pensando que no ha tenido ninguna alerta o señal de vida de Albedo, y eso solo entorpeció su trabajo.   
Tanto así que se quedaron más allá de la hora marcada y solo salió de después de las 12 de la madrugada. Eso molesto a su agente, pero no dijo nada como otras veces que ha estado distraído y arruinaba su “horario perfecto”. Aunque si le dijo algo extraño;  
“Espero que entiendas, como alguien famoso tienes que tener cuidado en cualquier tipo de relación. Lo menos que quiero, y creme tu tampoco lo quieres, es un escándalo”   
Eso fue confuso. ¿Cuál relación? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Lo único que hizo fue pensar en Albedo.   
Ben se levantó como resorte del sillón con los ojos abiertos y un sonrojo marcado cubriéndolo hasta las orejas. “¡Oh no ¡”   
Se adentró tanto en sus pensamientos comparando su situación actual con otras y evaluando sus sentimientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando habían entrado Tetrax y Azmuth a la sala común solo para verlo girar en el sillón largo con las manos cubriendo su sonrojado rostro.   
“¿Hay alguna razón lógica para tu comportamiento? ¿O es uno de esos momentos de adolecente que tienes?” Ben se detuvo viendo lentamente a Azmuth que tenía la ceja levantando esperando su respuesta  
“¡N-nada! ¡No hice nada!”  
“Esa no fue mi pregunta, pero me alegra que no has hecho nada malo.” Ben bajo su cara sonrojada de la mirada fija de ambos adultos. “¿Y bien?”  
“Aaam, bueno, no es una cosa adolecente. Bueno sí, pero también le puede pasar adultos así que no es exclusivamente adolescente. Lo que quiero decir es que, ya no importa. Mejor me voy a mi cuarto.” Ben se tropezó tal como lo hizo con sus palabras al hablar con ellos.   
Azmuth miro fijamente el camino donde se fue Ben antes de suspirar. “Así que, se dio cuenta” compartió una mirada con Tetrax antes de ir al cuarto de controles donde un mensaje de los plomeros lo esperaban.   
…  
Tetrax no pudo estar más descontento con la situación. La única cosa que quiso evitar ahora tiene que presenciarlo otra vez. Una alerta los mando a Galvan Mecamorfica donde, al parecer, Albedo estaba cerca y dada la situación no solo Azmuth fue llamado sino también Ben para detenerlo.   
Así que Tetrax solo pudo poner su mejor cara de indiferencia ante el comportamiento que Ben quería ocultar; Tambaleando sus dedos, nerviosos, moviendo ligeramente el pie de un lado hacia otro, expectante, mordiéndose el labio superior, ansioso. El niño quería ver a Albedo, y eso lo sabían ambos adultos alienígenas.   
“Recuerda Ben, la misión primordial es proteger el núcleo de los mercamorficos.” Ben asintió ante las palabras de su mentor, sin darle segunda contemplación.   
Azmuth sabía de los sentimientos de Ben, por lo tanto, no lo quería cerca de Albedo. Su racionalismo dictaba como una relación así terminaría en desastre y, aunque no quería admitirlo, un sentimiento protector y abrazador lo rodeaba cada vez que pensaba en Ben. No era raro, tampoco normal. Pero ver la vida del niño en su propia perspectiva. Solitario, sin amigos, hasta sus padres se la pasaban viajando a diferentes partes del mundo sin contacto con su primogénito le recordaba a si mismo cuando se encerró en xenón, la diferencia es que lo hizo por propia voluntad. Y Ben fue alejado por la decisión de ayudar y no llevar una vida “normal”.   
Dado que la razón de su soledad era su invento, lo mejor que podía hacer era guiarlo y protegerlo.   
…  
Ben espero muchas cosas cuando se trataba de Albedo; Un robo de tecnología alienígena del más grande calibre, lo ha hecho muchas veces. Una venta ilegal de armas, nada nuevo ahí. Un robo o destrucción solo por diversión, normal en términos de Albedo. Pero no espero verlo como un prisionero de un mecamorfo dañado para que arreglara su código.   
¿Cómo supo que era prisionero? El collar que tenía le daba una buena idea. Ben se asustó más de lo que debería y estaba más preocupado de lo que tenía permitido, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sabía que Azmuth dijo que lo principal era el núcleo de los mecamorfos, pero quien era Ben sino salvaba a todo el mundo.   
Ben luchaba contra el mecamorfo mientras Albedo seguía trabajando contra voluntad si los sonidos de dolor, por los pulsos eléctricos del collar le daba por cada vez que se detenía, le daban entender bien. Realmente intento ignorarlo, pero sus ojos viajaban hacia Albedo cada vez que oía su sufrimiento.   
“Parece… importarte” Ben se congelo por un segundo en su forma de Diamante al ver como el mecamorfo amarrillo volteaba a ver a Albedo que se detuvo en su trabajo al oír esas palabras. “Me pregunto qué pasaría si…”   
El mecamorfo estiro una de sus extremidades contra Albedo. Ben sin pensarlo se puso en medio recibiendo todo el ataque destinado hacia el científico, el resultado fue inevitable al quedar desmayado regresando a su forma humana por el ataque.   
Albedo solo se quedó viendo con una expresión de shock al saber que Ben. El muchacho que ha estado fastidiando y peleando por meses, de quien se burlaba en cada batalla, quien sin importar cuanto lo intentaba no dejaba sus pensamientos, lo protegió. A él. Él villano. El criminal.   
“Ahora que no es una molestia. ¡Vuelve a tu trabajo!” Albedo vio al mecamorfo que le ordena y su expresión cambio de sorpresa a una rabia pura e inalterada. Ignorando el dolor que el collar le daba uso su omnitrix transformándose en Humungusauros atacando sin piedad al mecamorfo, que no tuvo oportunidad para la ira de Albedo.   
Ataco hasta que el tiempo se acabara. Llegando Tetras, junto a Azmuth y algunos fontaneros, a la sala del núcleo. Albedo volteo a ver a su antiguo maestro con los ojos entrecerrados con obvia molestia. Los plomeros lo tenían en la mira con sus armas y sabía que no tenía disponible su omnitrix, no con el ultimo uso. Aun así, tenía una bomba pequeña en su bolsillo que desestabilizaría la estructura de la sala, le daría suficiente tiempo para escapar mientras ellos se concentraban en el derrumbe.   
Sus ojos viajaron al chico inconsciente cerca del núcleo que estaba siendo revisado por uno de los plomeros. Tendría tiempo para escapar si activaba la bomba…Ben no tendría tiempo. Con un suspiro levanto sus brazos en señal de rendición. Los plomeros lo agarraron con más fuerza de la que se necesitaba para ponerlo de rodillas y alzar su brazo con el omnitrix hacia Azmuth.   
La mirada de Albedo chocando con la de Azmuth era una conversación silenciosa. Albedo mostrándole su enojo a su antiguo mentor, sorprendiéndose por la mirada de saber que tenía. Ambos sabían porque no intentó escapar, ambos sabían que la razón estaba a unos metros e inconsciente. Azmuth no diría nada. Albedo no confirmaría nada.   
Quitándole el centro del omnitrix dejo a Albedo inhabilitado de las habilidades del omnitrix, Azmuth dejo que se lo llevaran intentando ignorar la mirada de preocupación que Albedo le daba a su protegido.  
…   
Ben se despertó en la sala de enfermería de los plomeros. Lo último que recordaba era la figura de Albedo lanzándose al mecamorfo, así que solo pudo suponer que lo había salvado. Floreció una sonrisa de ilusión al pensar que quizás lo hizo por él, pero la reprimió tan rápido como apareció.   
Azmuth llego con su protegido recién despertado para hablarle sobre los acontecimientos, trayendo Tetrax consigo pensando que lo iba a necesitar para calmar al chico.   
“Ben.”  
“Azmuth, ¿Qué paso? Solo recuerdo que Albedo le dio una paliza de Malware” Azmuth se quedó callado analizando la nota alegre en la voz de Ben, realmente le daba esperanza que Albedo hiciera ese gesto de auxilio por él.   
“Y así lo hizo, después logramos capturarlo y deshabilitar su copia del omnitrix” Azmuth se preparó mentalmente para la siguiente parte.  
“¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!” Ben estaba sorprendido, si en parte la captura de Albedo era inevitable la parte de su omnitrix no era necesaria, por lo menos no creía que ahora fuera necesaria. Lo había salvado ¿No contaba eso como algo bueno?  
“Ben, ambos sabemos que Albedo es un criminal peligroso y buscado, dejarlo con el omnitrix sería un error que no voy a cometer.”  
“Pero me salvo, y además no quiso meterse con el núcleo mecamorfo fue ¡Obligado!”  
“Aún sigue siendo un criminal”  
“Ok, no es una buena persona. Pero no es una mala persona, solo es algo egoísta y soberbio. ¿No tiene alguna oportunidad de demostrar que puede mejorar?” Ben se tocó a sí mismo en el pecho para dar énfasis a su punto no dicho, cosa que Azmuth entendió; Ben fue egoísta y arrogante anteriormente, él creía que Albedo pudo cambiar como él lo hizo.   
Azmuth no tenía tanta fe. No era una situación tan similar como Ben creía, pero no dudo que Albedo tenía algo de bondad en su interior. Algo que había visto en su tiempo de asistente y que de alguna manera aun lo mantuviera. A pesar el hecho de salvar a Ben fue más un acto sentimental que una verdadera creencia de hacer lo correcto.   
“No puedo decir lo que hará Albedo, solo lo que hizo. Y por lo que hizo será enjuiciado con las debidas autoridades.” Azmuth no dejo salir la mueca de pena por el rostro de dolor de Ben, no dejaría que el chico lo convenciera de meter mano en el asunto para ayudar a Albedo. No lo merecía y no iba a dejar que Ben se ensuciara por los crímenes de él, más con su juicio nublado por sus propios sentimientos.   
La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe revelando un plomero muy agitado.  
“¡Albedo se ha escapado!” Azmuth le dio una mirada aburrida, casi esperando este acontecimiento, antes de volver a ver a Ben que parecía apenado y un poco contrariado.   
“¿Sigues creyendo que debe tener una oportunidad?”  
“… No es un mal tipo” Fue lo único que dijo Ben bajando la mirada.   
…  
Paso un tiempo y toda señal de Albedo desapareció. Ben no sabía si frustrarse o alegrase. Por una parte, no sabía dónde estaba Albedo, pero de otra forma no estaba haciendo nada malo y eso era algo bueno.   
Ben ahora se encontraba caminando a la base desde el señor smoothi tomando un batido con gesto pensativo antes de ser atrapado por la espalda y llevado a un callejón oscuro. Con la boca tapada y de espaldas a su atacante solo pudo poner en práctica el entrenamiento que Tetrax le obligo a tomar, y que no iba a admitir que funcionaba.   
Tumbando a su agresor Ben se giró encontrando unos ojos morados entrecerrados y familiares.   
“¿Albedo?”  
“Me alegro que no has perdido tu capacidad de decir lo obvio, Ben” Albedo se sacudió el polvo de su caída, Ben seguía sin creerlo y preguntándose mil cosas, algunas hechas por sus sentimientos cursis que lo hacían sonrojar. “Toma una foto, te durara más”  
“Wow, no puedo creer que me cites ahora” Ben exagero el gesto de dramático haciendo que Albedo rodara lo ojos con una sonrisa cariñosa. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te van a capturar, si se dan cuenta”  
“Oh, ¿Tú no?” Albedo acerco su rostro hacia el de Ben ganándose un sonrojo del humano.  
“C-Claro que yo también. S-Solo te estoy dándote una ventaja, ya que siempre gano”  
“Aja” Albedo no le creyó y se le hincho el corazón solo por el hecho que Ben no quería capturarlo. “Eso no es importante. Necesito tu ayuda.” Ben se cruzó los brazos y cambiando su peso hacia una pierna con un gesto desafiante.   
“¿Y qué te hace creer que voy ayudarte?” Albedo saco un pequeño puchero y puso sus mejores ojos de cachorro, algo que vio hacer a Ben, que lo detuvo una vez y se le quedo en la memoria.   
“Por favor…” Ben supo en ese momento, que está perdido.  
…  
“Ok, déjame ver si entendí; Dr. Psychobos te robo uno de tus artefactos, que lo usara como un arma de control mental en toda la ciudad y por eso necesitas recuperarlo, además que quieres patearlo por robarte, pero él tiene secuaces y no puedes hacerlo solo. Por eso me pediste ayuda ¿Estoy en lo correcto?” Ben estaba sosteniéndose alrededor del pecho Albedo mientras este conducía en su motocicleta de suspensión gravitacional.   
“Has mejorado tu capacidad de compresión.”  
“No presiones…” Ben hizo un gesto despectivo. “Solo para aclarar, no tiene que ver nada con el recuperar tu omnitrix”  
“Como he dicho con anterioridad, no. Use el omnitrix como escape fácil y disfraz, cosa que puedo imitar fácilmente con mi inteligencia superior.”  
“Ok, y este artefacto ¿Es ilegal?” Ben se alzó hacia Albedo para que viera por el rabillo de su ojo su gesto fruncido.  
“Completamente legal, conseguido con dinero.” Albedo inflo el pecho diciendo esto con un gesto solemne.  
“¿Dinero legal?”   
“Eeeeeeeeeeeeh ―”   
“Albedo” Albedo rodo los ojos, sabiendo venia un regaño o reclamo así que hizo lo mejor que hacía, distraer a Ben. Acelero causando que Ben reforzara su agarre y enterrara su rostro en el hueco de su hombro. “¡Albedo! ¡Eres un idiota!”   
Soltó una sonora carcajada sin poder evitarlo sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la cercanía, su único consuelo era no ser el único sonrojado.   
…  
Pasaron entre las cajas del viejo almacén para no ser detectados por Dr. Psychobos, un CEREBRO de color cobre rodeado por sus secuaces mecánicos. Albedo hizo una señal de silencio a Ben para luego apuntar al centro de la mesa de trabajo de Dr. Psychobos donde estaba el artefacto robado.   
Albedo piensa un plan para conseguir su tecnología cuando ve a Dr. Psychobos levantar un batería de energía de color morada; un componente que podría hacer que su omnitrix funcionara de nuevo. Ben se le queda viendo esperando el plan, hasta que nota sus ojos fijos en la pieza que Psicobot recién levanto.   
“Albedo” El recién llamado lo ve con una cara mortificada, un debate mental de recuperar su omnitrix o mantener la confianza de Ben intacta. “¿Qué pasa?”  
Un dispara cercano a suyo los hizo reaccionar. Los secuaces los habían encontrado.   
…  
Albedo estaba luchando contra Dr. Psychobos en una batalla de armas, intentando acertar los disparos mientras esquivaba los rayos de control mental, mientras Ben peleaba contra sus secuaces para que no llegaran a ellos.   
“¿Para qué luchas? Si podríamos llegar a un acuerdo…” Albedo se detuvo a la vez que Dr. Psychobos mostraba el prisma en su tenaza. “Ayúdame a destruir al chico, y el funcionamiento del omnitrix será tuyo.”   
Albedo le tembló un poco el puño, Dr. Psychobos creyendo que era por anticipación, pero la realidad era otra. Albedo estaba lívido, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle precio a la vida de Ben? ¿Cómo se atrevía a creer que se juntaría con un ser tan inferior?   
Albedo disparo hacia su propio artefacto generando una gran explosión que afecto más a Dr. Psychobos por estar cerca.   
“¡Albedo!” El Galván humano lo ignoro a favor de lanzarse contra Dr. Psychobos y toma la pieza faltante sin tomar en cuenta el pedazo de techo que iba por caerse. Ben se transformó en CUATROBRAZOS sosteniendo el pedazo de techo mientras Albedo ponía la pieza faltante en su omnitrix. El reloj de Ben empezó a parpadear. “Dijiste ―”  
“Lo siento, Ben.” Albedo se transformó en BIG CHILL congelando a Dr. Psychobos antes de empujar a Ben y volverse intangible hacia afuera del edificio. Con ambos afuera Albedo salió volando sin poder ser seguido por Ben pues el tiempo se le había acabado.   
“¡Maldita sea! ¡Albedo!” Ben estaba enojado, confió en él y lo traiciono. Se limpió lágrimas de furia de su rostro antes de ver su propio omnitrix. “Esto va a ser un desastre”  
“Verdaderamente un desastre…” Siguiendo la voz se encontró con Azmuth que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mirada más molesta que alguna vez le había dado. Ben que tuvo la decencia de encogerse en su lugar y parecer culpable. “Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación, joven.”   
…  
“¡¿En que estabas pensando?! ¡No llamar inmediatamente cuando viste a Albedo! ¡No capturarlo! ¡Lo ayudaste a recuperar el control de su copia del omnitrix!”  
“No quise hacerlo…” Azmuth le dio una mirada fulminante y bastante enojada. “Bueno, eso ultimo no quise hacerlo”  
“No me interesa, Ben. Tus acciones hablan de tu propia inmadurez y tu falta de interés en las reglas.”  
“¡Lo siento! ¡La verdad lo siento! No tengo idea de lo que estaba pensando, solo…” Ben bajo la cabeza con las mejillas rojas antes de cubrir su rostro con ambos manos. “Tienes razón de estar enojado, solo estaba siendo ―”  
“Un estúpido enamorado.” Ben abrió los ojos con sorpresa viendo como Azmuth soltaba un suspiro a sabiendas. “¿Crees que no lo notaria? ¿El exceso de atención? ¿Las miradas? ¿Tu cuidado al pelear contra él?”   
“¿Por qué no dijiste nada?”  
“Pensé que podrías controlar tus propias hormonas, pero creo que subestime este sentimiento que tienes y sobrestime tú capacidad de control.” Ben quería morirse, una de las cosas que no esperaba era una conversación de parejas con Azmuth.   
“Lo siento…”  
“La única cosa por la que no debes disculparte es por tus sentimientos. Discúlpate de tus acciones idiotas e imprudentes, faltas de pensamiento lógico y cualquier tipo de coherencia”  
“Ok, ya entendí.” Ben bajo la cabeza con vergüenza y sintiendo la decepción de su maestro con cada punto. “¿Qué va pasar ahora?”   
Ben temía que Azmuth lo considerara incapaz de usar el omnitrix y se lo quitara, estaría solo de nuevo, nunca los volvería a ver.   
“Estas castigado.” Ben levanto la vista sorprendido, pero eso no detuvo a Azmuth. “La única cosa por la que puedes salir de este recinto es para trabajo, se sumaran tus horas de estudios, y no tendrás ninguna misión a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, por tres meses”  
“¿Tres meses?”  
“Tienes razón, seis meses.” Ben estaba a punto de renegar de nuevo. “¿Quieres que sean un año?” Ben cerro la boca con su propia mano negando con la cabeza. “Bueno, ahora solo queda una cosa”  
“¿Y eso sería?” Azmuth saco una pantalla con una presentación ya activada.  
“Ya que estas entrando a la etapa de la pubertad, creo que sería correcto informarte sobre esto, los efectos que esta tiene y la reproducción humana. Además de las diversas especies que contiene el omnitrix”  
“¡No! ¡Eso ya no es un castigo! ¡Es una tortura!” Ben no sabía si correr o no, pues Azmuth parecía decidido por informarle y temía que pasaría si se le ocurriera correr.  
“Esto es información necesaria que debes aprender, créeme lo necesitaras para tu forma Necrofriggiana” Las puertas se abrieron relevando a Tetrax quedándose quieto en su lugar al ver a Ben asustado y Azmuth tan inmutable como siempre.   
“¡Tetrax sálvame! ¡Azmuth quiere darme “la charla”!” Tetrax simplemente cerró la puerta tapando la vista del otro lado.   
“El niño necesita esto”  
…  
Ben tuvo problemas para dormir esta noche, todos sus pensamientos se fueron a las cinco horas de explicación de Azmuth sobre la reproducción y la adolescencia, “Cinco horas que nunca poder recuperar”. Rodo sobre su cama intentando conciliar el sueño, cuando el sonido de un mosquito se hizo presente.   
Ben siguió el ruido hasta ver un punto brillante que se acercaba a él. Frunciendo el ceño volvió a su cama cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las sabanas, no poco después sintió un peso a su lado. Sabía que lo vería de nuevo, solo esperaba que fuera más tarde que temprano.   
“Ben…” Ben solo hizo una mueca de enojo ignorando a Albedo. Este estaba mostraba arrepentimiento y su mano dudaba entre tocar la sabanas o no. “Quería disculparme, por lo de la última vez. ¡Pero lo hice por una buena razón!”   
Sin respuesta.   
“No voy usar el omnitrix para robar, si es lo que temes. Solo para mejorar mi propia investigación… No puedo regresar a Galván después de lo que hice, no sin castigo. Y sé que es mucho pedir confianza ahora, pero te estoy prometiendo que solo usare el omnitrix para casos de emergencia, ¡Y solo para eso! Es la razón por la que lo tome, para poder protegerme y a mi investigación, no dañare a nadie ¡Lo juro! …Porque no quiero que me veas como una mala persona.”   
Aun sin respuesta. Albedo ya no supo que hacer, se dispuso a levantarse cuando una mano salió de las sabanas tumbándolo hacia la cama y acostándose a un lado de Ben que le daba la espalda, pero tenía su mano firmemente agarrada contra su pecho. Albedo se sorprendió al sentir latidos acelerados de Ben contra su mano, pero no por eso fue desagradable.   
“Estoy enojado, traumado y con sueño. Así que cállate y vete a dormir.” No dijo nada más Ben ocultando su sonrojo contra la almohada, pero sin soltar la mano de Albedo de su pecho. Este lo vio por un segundo antes de sonreír suavemente y acomodarse.  
…  
“Esto es insólito …” Ben se levantó por la voz de Azmuth con los brazos detrás de su espalda viendo con enojo y vena marcada, le tomo un segundo llegar a la realización de que había dejado que Albedo se quedara a dormir anoche. “Parece que tengo que reajustar tu tiempo de castigo”  
“O-Ok antes de que pienses otra cosa, yo solo―” Ben fue interrumpido por el movimiento de Albedo quien recargo su barbilla en el hombro de Ben viendo con el ceño fruncido a Azmuth.   
“Deja dormir, anciano” Ben casi estuvo tentando de arrancarle la cabeza. Albedo no le pudo dar más poca importancia al enojo de Ben o a la presencia de Azmuth.   
“Al parecer tu irrespeto no se ha menguado, Albedo.” Ben estaba entre la muerte y la vergüenza, esto parecía una de las escenas de telenovelas donde el padre encontraba a su hija con el novio “¡LO cual no es el caso!”  
Las alarmas sonaron indicando que Azmuth ya había alertado a los plomeros y cualquiera autoridad que estuviera en el edificio.   
“Realmente no puedes evitar meterte donde no te incube.” Albedo quería estar un poco más de tiempo con Ben en sus brazos, pero no quería ser capturado. Tendría que ser en otra ocasión. “Luego te llamo, Ben”  
“Como si te dejara” Azmuth fue monumentalmente ignorado, cuando Albedo toma el rostro de Ben girándolo suavemente para dejar un casto beso en sus labios que lo torno diez colores de rojo. Azmuth ahora no se veía enojado, estaba cabreado.   
Albedo no dio más charla antes de transformarse en BIG CHILL y desaparecer del edificio, quedando un sonrojado Ben, un molesto Azmuth y un confundido Tetrax que acababa de llegar. Ben quito sus manos de su rostro para ver a su mentor que le regreso la mirada.   
“Estas castigado un año.”  
“¡Azmuth!”  
…  
“Ok, esto es inesperado…” Anomalía estaba espiando la escena desde lejos mientras recababa todo en su celular. Un gesto entre la gracia y la sorpresa se instaló en su rostro pensando en todas las posibilidades que se acaban de abrir ante los sucesos.   
Dio un vistazo a su teléfono encontrándose con una serie de listas, todas con frases medio hechas, pero un nombre sobre salía entre ellas:  
Sunny  
“Tendré que hacer mucho registro de este experimento sorpresa.” Sonrío guardando su teléfono antes de desaparecer en un halo de luz.   
Algunas cosas no deberían suceder, pero cuando pasan no quiere decir que sean malas. A veces son solo anomalías de la vida, solo te queda fluir con ellas.


End file.
